The Soldier and the Spook
by RavenRose8
Summary: Ruby Rose (Red) is currently on Task Force Beacon as part of a joint US-UK operation to uncover a terrorist plot with plans to attack both the US and the UK, Ruby a soldier from the British SAS and Neo a rookie Agent of the CIA have to work together alongside others from TF Beacon to stop the terrorists before the attack can happen. (AU, MOH: W sort of, features full cast.)
1. Chapter 1

Outside Isabela City, 2 Km from city centre.

"Green light, mission is a go." The radio crackled in her ear giving her everything she needed to know.

Her sister Yang who was driving one of the two RHIB boat gave her a thumbs up and trying to speak over the storm.

"Good luck out their sis."

Ruby only said back softly into her mic, "Don't be late."

With that Ruby put a re-breather into her mouth and fell backwards into the water and started her long swim up the river to get into the city.

So what's going on then?

Ruby Rose was born in the United Kingdom until the age of seven when her mother died while fighting in a foreign country on behalf of the UK government. After her mother died her uncle who lived in the United States had with his daughter and he took Ruby in.

Ruby and Yang who was a few years older then her joined the US army before her and when she grew of age she returned home to the UK for a year to go to University early to study engineering with the idea to go into weapon development, but only stayed a year because she joined the UK armed forces, the Parachute Regiment.

After that she spent three years with the Para's where she learned how to use a number of different weapons and found she had a talent for snipers which was a bonus for Ruby but it always surprised the men when she used a heavy .5 inch sniper rifle due to her small size but she didn't mind that.

After three years with them she applied for the SAS and after a hard selection year she was able to join them in full, by this time she had fallen out of contact of her remaining family and it wouldn't be for a few more years until she had contact with them.

Ruby spent another two years with the SAS where she quickly rose up as a very good operator and was quickly doing a number of Tier One joint operations with the Americans mostly.

That's where she was at the moment currently with a Tier One unit who had requested her to be assigned to the unit to help them out with a number of missions, and when she joined this unit she found her sister was apart of the unit which led to some awkward conversations and catching up at first.

Currently the mission Ruby was on was to help the local forces in a hostage situation, the US embassy in the city had been taken over and then a hurricane had hit the city causing mass flooding of the area's around which didn't help the situation because it meant the whole city was empty giving the terrorists the chance to take over the city with their own forces.

This is only one of the reasons Ruby was going in the second was, at the US embassy was a high value target, a CIA field agent who apparently had high value information which meant Ruby had to help the local armed forces rescue the hostages and make sure the spook is secure.

Ruby remembered the briefing from a day ago where she was told of the mission and who the spook was.

Ruby was given a picture of a young beautiful woman who had brown hair and to brown eyes, looking up to her commander she waited for him to continue.

The commander took a sip of his coffee and spoke calmly, "This is CIA field agent Neo, she has naturally pink hair but has dyed it and she also has pale blue eyes but has used colored contacts to make her not stand out, she is currently being held hostage in the US embassy in Isabela City, you are to help the local armed forces secure the hostages but you are to make sure the agent makes it out."

The commander took another sip of his coffee before carrying on, "You are to deploy up the river on your own to meet up with the locals and help them but you are to focus on getting out assert out alive. Extraction will be through two RHIB'S which will help get everyone out of their and they will meet outside the building as the flooding has worked to our advantage, any questions?"

Thinking over every detail that was said, Ruby asked, "How many hostiles are we talking about?"

The commander didn't bother to look up the details as he had already knew all the details, "Around 200-300 in the city itself and we are estimating about 50 inside the target building."

Ruby nodded and once she was dismissed went about getting her equipment ready.

This was how Ruby found herself only a few hours later, at 0100 she had been given the green light and within the next hour she was on land again and had met up with the local armed forces.

While wearing a wetsuit for the swim up she had two waterproof bags, one had her clothes and webbing plus her pistol and the other bag held her sniper, an L96 sniper rifle not her favored weapon but it was quieter then her normal 50cal sniper.

Ruby got changed, stripping out of her wetsuit and put on black combat trousers and a black t-shirt and put her body armor over the top, strapping her suppressed 1911 pistol onto her thigh and her sniper onto her back she brought out her MP5SD to use as they moved through the final area of the city.

Ruby saw some of the men giving her weird looks but didn't mind them and the commander seemed to be in the right frame of mind and quickly got everyone moving.

While the locals moved along ground level quietly taking out any hostiles in the way, as they came close to the target building Ruby moved away from the locals and went up to the rooftops in order to get eyes onto the building and the hostages.

Once up on the roof she laid down and brought her sniper off of her back and put the bipod out and looked through the scope.

Keying her com piece, "Overlord, I have eyes on the hostages, I have five of them, and I have eyes on HVT she looks hurt but no idea how badly, how copy?"

"Panther one you are to move in with the locals to secure hostages inform Whiplash when you are moving so they can extract, how copy?"

"Solid copy Overlord, wait someone else is entering the building."

Ruby quickly took note of the new person entering the room and easily identified who it was, "Overlord I have eyes on Roman Torchwick, I repeat Roman Torchwick is here and I have a shot."

Roman Torchwick was a known terrorist and was high on the most wanted list for every agency out there and most Special Forces units as well he was also expected to be working with Cinder Fall another known terrorist who was the top of that list.

"Panther one, do not engage I repeat do not engage, local forces are taking the lead."

Ruby was about to say something back when she was cut off by a gunshot, looking into the building she saw someone fall down and all the hostages duck as well.

Turning her radio back to the locals she heard the commander who was shouting at someone called Tiger 12 who had apparently taken a shot, and now the commander was telling everyone to go and they would talk to the terrorist.

Interrupting the commander of the locals, "This is panther one change frequency to Alpha two."

Changing her own com she waited to hear the ground commander's voice, "I'm taking ground command, whoever the overall commander is doesn't matter we can't talk to them after killing one."

"Copy that Panther one we will follow your lead."

Smiling Ruby quickly moved off the roof and got to ground level, the militants had started to shoot at the locals and with the combined firepower they quickly beat them back and reached the target building.

As they got to the embassy building their was a large amount of hostiles outside coming from the building, some of the local armed forces were killed in the fight but a lot survived, Ruby herself was starting to run low on ammo for her main gun with only one clip left.

Moving up to the main doors of the embassy Ruby spotted three soldiers move to open the doors.

Calling out, "Wait." Ruby was too late and as the doors opened an explosion tore the door and the three soldiers apart and knocking Ruby to the ground.

Shouting to the other soldiers Ruby said, "Go! Get in there now!"

Ruby and a few other soldiers entered the building where they found more militants set up in the building firing down onto them.

As Ruby ducked down she spoke to her sister, "Whiplash entering target building."

"Copy Panther one, moving now, 5 mikes out."

Nodding to herself, one militant came close trying to kill the soldiers quickly and as one came close to her cover, Ruby reached out and grabbed the gun pulling the guy over the wall and onto the floor where Ruby pulled her knife out stabbing him in the heart and killing him.

Taking the gun Ruby quickly checked the magazine and then picked up a couple more off the dead body as she used the stolen gun to shoot at more militants.

They managed to get through the building quickly and once they reached the final door leading to where the hostages were being held.

Pulling out a flash bang Ruby nodded to the soldier opposite her who kicked open the door and Ruby threw the flash bang into the room.

Once it went off Ruby raised her MP5SD and entered the room, quickly shooting the three militants in the chest killing the three of them and while the rest of the soldiers entered the room to get the hostages Ruby went up to a small brown haired girl who had blood running from her nose, and her eye was heavily swollen.

"Neo?" Ruby spoke quickly.

The girl looked up at Ruby in response to her name, "Yes?"

Ruby then went through the next part, "Authenticate."

"Whiskey Echo Zero One Eight."

"Conformed, I'm Red and I'm here to get you out of here, can you walk?"

Neo nodded her head slowly as she stood up, "I'm alright."

Ruby didn't believe her but if she could walk it would help a lot, "Alright, put your hand on my left shoulder and stay behind me."

Neo did as she was told and put her hand onto her hand onto the taller woman's shoulder as she was led through the building.

Ruby led everyone out to a walkway on the outside of the building which had water up to the edge due to the river and the heavy flooding, as they got out their someone was shot causing everyone to duck down and return fire to the militants.

As this was happening Ruby shouted into her com as she returned fire, "WHIPLASH, HOT EXTRACT, HOT EXTRACT."

"Copy that Panther one, 30 seconds out."

True to her word two RHIB's boats arrived alongside them and the Mark 19 grenade launchers on the front were quickly at work firing at the militants.

Ruby quickly started getting the hostages onto the boats and when Neo tried to get on she stopped her and directed her to another one, Ruby helped her climb on and when she jumped on Yang fired up the engines again and started racing down the river.

"Ruby get on the gun!" Ruby quickly made sure Neo was safe and secure before racing to the front of the boat.

Ruby quickly moved to the front and pulled the bolt back on the Mark 19 and started to fire spinning around to hit targets on both side as they raced through the flooded.

They were arriving near the edge where there was an overpass when they heard the distinctive sound of Chinook helicopters, Ruby looked up and spotted the two helicopters with hooks underneath ready to pick them up.

Before they could however an RPG landed in the water right in front of the boat knocking Ruby back, landing solidly against the bottom of the boat.

Yang had quickly raced forward to shoot the gun at the wave of hostiles as Ruby sat up.

The two gunners in the two Chinooks had started to fire the mini-guns as well with bullet casings raining down onto the boat.

Yang had yelled out to Ruby to drive the boat while she fired and so Ruby quickly drove the boat dodging and weaving to avoid the gunfire and rockets being fired at them.

After driving through the city they managed to get to a slightly open area with no buildings around and the two Chinooks were able to hover above them as they hooked the boats up so they could be returned to the ship.

As they were headed towards the ship Ruby went over and checked over Neo and started to check her for any injuries.

**One hour later.**

Ruby was moving through the ship with an air of thunder around her which caused any sailor to walk pass her to run away and stay away from her.

They'd all seen her when she was annoyed before but today it seemed to be worse than normal.

Ruby headed towards the ships gym hoping to work out her anger through exercise.

Why was she pissed off? One word, Yang had said something to Ruby which made her pissed off which caused this.

**30 minutes ago.**

Ruby had just been debriefed and she had gone to the med-bay to check on the CIA agent she had rescued to make sure she was all right, it wasn't because she interested Ruby at all.

Once there she had found the agent getting dressed after her medical examination when Ruby had walked in.

"Hello Agent Neo, I take it you are all ok then?" Speaking calmly Ruby walked towards the smaller woman while nodding to the doctor on the ship.

"Oh hello, you are the soldier who rescued me correct? Uh Miss…" She stumbled over her words at the end unsure on the name.

"I'm Red." Using her name for operations.

"Well then miss Red thank you for rescuing me." Neo said politely smiling at the tall girl.

"You're very welcome, do you know where you are going on the ship?" Returning the smile.

Neo looked sheepishly at Ruby, "Ah no it's my first time onboard a US Navy ship so I don't know my way around."

Smiling again, Ruby spoke with a carefree attitude, "Well then let me give you a tour of the ship then and tell you where everything is."

"Thank you very much."

Smiling Ruby took Neo around the ship showing her where everything was and other important information that she might need to know while on board the ship, once the tour had finished Ruby asked.

"So where on board are you staying?"

Neo looked sheepishly as she spoke, "Ah they said I had to stay in the med-bay because they didn't have any room for me anywhere."

Ruby thought for a minute and then said, "Why don't you stay in my room?"

Blushing as she realized what she said Ruby quickly said again, "I mean I can stay in my friends room, my rooms private so you can better rest then being in the medical bay."

Neo blushed slightly as well but then understood what Red had meant, "Thank you that's very kind of you."

Smiling awkwardly Ruby just nodded her head and led Neo to her room.

After making sure Neo was settled and was all right Ruby had gone to find her sister to talk to her and ask about staying with her for a couple days.

Needless to say Yang knew her sister very well and knew her sisters type when it came to dating which also meant that when Ruby told Yang about the woman and where she was Ruby didn't hear the end of it.

This is why 30 minutes later Ruby had stormed out of her sister's room and went to the ships gym to work out her anger out on a treadmill.

Ruby by this point had been awake for over 24 hours and had a mission during this time as well so she was tired but before she could go to sleep for a couple hours the ships intercom came alive.

'Red report to CIC, Red to CIC.'

Sighing Ruby stopped the treadmill and wiped her sweat off with a towel and started to head up to the CIC.

Ruby entered the CIC and quickly saw her Commander standing in front of a table with different information littered around on the desk.

Ruby just walked up and waited for him to speak.

"Ah Red I have a new mission for you." Handing over a folder the commander took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Ruby's reaction.

Ruby eyed the man suspiciously as she opened the folder and skimmed over the information for her mission and saw one main detail.

'Protection.'

Ruby looked up at the commander and with a deathly calm, "You do understand that I am not here to provide protection to US operatives correct?"

"I know but that is your mission." The commander replied calmly, ignoring Ruby's annoyed look.

Ruby however wasn't happy at all, "You do understand that I am here as part of the joint US-UK task force and as such I shouldn't be used to protect US operatives."

Ruby was trying to find a way out of the mission, but the commander knew what Ruby was doing and just said.

"That is not strictly true Miss Red, you are under my command and you have been requested to work with Agent Neo to help find information on Roman Torchwick and in that process if you can uncover any links to Cinder Fall."

Ruby knowing she lost sighed out, and nodded her head in response, "Yes sir."

"You have a briefing with Agent Neo in 1 hour in briefing room 2 I would suggest you get packed up as I'm sure you will be going to the States to carry on."

Nodding Ruby left the room and headed back to her room to get showered and ready for her new mission.

**A/N**

**Ok so three things:**

**Firstly sorry if conversation is awkward I'm working on it and I'm not completely happy with this but it is what it is.**

**Secondly this is a new story from inspiration from Medal of Honor: Warfighter and yeah decided to have some fun and the title is horrible I know but couldn't think of anything better.**

**Thirdly I am thinking of doing a Pacific Rim, RWBY AU again Ruby x Neo and I have some rough ideas of characters and stuff but I want to know if people would first like to see this and also if people want me to follow the movie or have my own Jaegers and storyline with it loosely based on the movie? **

**Oh and the members of Task Force Beacon and call-signs plus what they specialize in and they are:**

**Ruby Rose-**

**Call sign: Red**

**Specialism: Sniper and all weapons.**

**Yang Xiao Long-**

**Call sign: Gold**

**Specialism: Support weapons**

**Weiss Schnee-**

**Call sign: White**

**Specialism: Sniper**

**Blake Belladonna-**

**Call sign: Black**

**Specialism: CQB**

**Jaune Arc**

**Call sign: Kid**

**Specialism: Assaulter **

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Call sign: (No idea yet, idea's are welcome.)**

**Specialism: Assaulter**

**Nora Valkyrie **

**Call sign: Sloth**

**Specialism: Explosives/Demolitions **

**Lie Red**

**Call sign: Lotus**

**Specialism: CQB**

**Velvet Scarlatina **

**Call sign: Rabbit**

**Specialism: Sniper **

**Coco **

**Call sign: Mother**

**Specialism: Support weapons**

**I'll flush out more about them next chapter but for the moment it should just give you some basics, oh and when I say assaulter that means they can use a variety of weapons and not just a specialist in one type. **

**And I know some call signs are silly but my mind isn't very good at names. **

**PM or review with any suggestions and thank you very much for reading and for reviewing if you do. (Please do.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Only two things to say up here, one is a warning I go into a little bit of gruesome detail about someone dying, so if you do not want to read it then please skip over the part where the three helicopters are being shot at. That's it I've warned you ^_^**

**Second thing is simple; this story will only have maybe two or three more chapters, so two more missions and an ending of sorts. This story is just a random thing that I'm writing for fun, I like a lot of military things and this sort of writing interests me which is why I'm writing it, there is no plot in a normal sense, which is why it may seem random and not enough is explained.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

"Drive, drive go now!" Neo ran down shouting as she got into the passenger side of the black sedan that Ruby was currently sitting in as she waited for the other woman.

Ruby didn't ask and just started to drive out of the car park she was waiting in and quickly got out onto the open road quickly heading away from the meeting spot to get onto the highway and out of the area.

Weaving through traffic Ruby brought the car towards the highway, "Did you find out?" Ruby asked the Agent next to her.

"Torchwick is at the camp I told you about earlier." Neo informed Ruby while looking behind them.

"Overlord, meeting compromised but confirmation on our target, requesting extraction." Ruby spoke into the throat mic she had on, watching the road in front of her she weaved around cars, putting as much distance that she could.

"Panther One, copy that uploading a route to extraction."

As the person finished speaking the inbuilt satnav in the car displayed a highlighted route leading to the highway and a couple miles away from where they currently were.

"Copy Overlord, proceeding to extraction." As soon as Ruby finished speaking a bullet flew past her head, smacking into the windscreen in front of her.

"SHIT, CONTACT, CONTACT REAR." She screamed to Neo and also over her radio as well.

Ruby put her foot on the accelerator and changed gears as the car started to accelerate away from the two SUVs chasing them. Moving between cars to get away and stop the shooting Ruby kept an eye on the road in front and behind her.

Neo wasn't doing anything, other then screaming at Ruby to drive and avoid the cars that Ruby was getting close to.

Having enough of bullets hitting the car Ruby called to Neo, "M4 backseat, turn the safety off and shoot back."

Neo leaned into the backseat, quickly finding the M4 and she pulled it to the front with her, but looked over the gun trying to find what Ruby said about.

"Where's the safety?" Neo asked worriedly as she searched the gun.

"Just above the trigger, wait haven't you trained with one?" Ruby told her and then asked as she thought it was weird.

"No I wasn't, I didn't have the time to train." Neo said shyly, a little embarrassed at being caught out.

"Fuck me." Ruby said as another bullet flew past her head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ten hours beforehand.<strong>

Ruby had just exited the briefing room where she spoke with Agent Neo for at least two hours, finding out everything she needed to know about her mission.

She was to be a bodyguard for Neo when she went to meet with two members of the group they were hunting, Neo had known them since her school days and while they chose to join up with terrorists she was scouted by the CIA.

Since then she had worked on finding out information on the terrorist group, like a domestic training camp in the US, Neo was able to find out it's location and as such that was their mission.

The meeting Neo had organised with two members of the organisation, Emerald and Mercury they or at least Neo was to meet with them to find out if the third in command of the organisation was at the training camp and if so they would hit the camp with the rest of the team.

At least that was everything Ruby was told, she knew the top people of the organisation called the White Fang, the organisation were an elite part of the main insurgents that were in Iraq and Afghanistan. They were hoping to use him to find the second in command, hoping to dismantle the whole organisation.

That was ten hours ago, now Ruby was getting shot at on US soil and chased on the road by those shooting at her, alongside a rookie agent her day just keeps on getting better and better.

* * *

><p>"Can you drive?" Ruby asked to the agent next to her, barely hiding her irritation towards the woman.<p>

"Of course I can." Neo replied harshly.

"Fine come here and sit on my lap." Ruby said as she dropped a gear to slow the car down slightly.

"I hardly think this is the time Captain." Neo said, shocked at the suggestion of the soldier next to her.

"Fuck sake, I want you to take over driving you idiot." Cursing the agent and at how stupid she was being.

Neo blushed as she quickly climbed over and onto Ruby's lap, putting her foot near the pedals waiting for Ruby to pull away.

Ruby carefully moved as she climbed to the passenger seat, while Neo took over driving.

Once the swap was complete, Ruby sat on her knees facing to the two SUVs shooting at them, M4 in her hand as she quickly checked the magazine and that the safety was off.

"Route is in the satnav, just drive fast and avoid cars." Ruby stated as she put her side window and leant out, not hearing any reply from Neo.

Leaning out Ruby started to return fire, every tap of the trigger fired a bullet towards one of the two SUVs. Keeping a steady rate of fire, Ruby emptied the whole magazine into the SUVs and changing it expertly before she even heard the dead mans click.

Leaning out once she reloaded she spotted a long tube being brought out and pointed towards them, shouting as she grabbed the wheel to swerved them out of the side, "RPG"

As she spoke the rocket fired and they barely missed it as Ruby grabbed the wheel.

Climbing into the back seat as Neo reacted quickly and brought the car back on track after Ruby almost crashed them.

Ruby was using every curse she knew as she started digging around on the floor of the backseats trying to find something that she had placed there.

Pulling out a large rifle, she had an almost child like smile on as she brought the dark red coloured gun and put it on the back, with the barrel pointing out the rear window, "Neo, door pocket, pass me the magazine."

Taking one hand off the wheel, Neo reached down and felt the large magazine, without looking she threw it behind her towards Ruby.

Ruby caught the magazine, which held five large bullets inside; turning around to the back she loaded the magazine into her gun and took aim.

Ruby's custom M107CQ sniper rifle was her own personal weapon that she brought a number of years ago and she was allowed to use while on operation, which was why she had it with her today.

Taking aim at the first SUV she fired, shattering the rear window in the car as she fired the large 50-calibre armour-piecing bullet. The bullet pieced the engine block of the first SUV that fired the RPG at them, bringing the car to a halt but that wasn't enough for Ruby.

She fired a second time this time however she aimed at the driver, the bullet broke through the windscreen and hit the driver and the man sitting behind the driver, killing both instantly as a large hole appeared in their chests.

While Ruby stopped one SUV chasing them the other had enough time to pull out another RPG and fire at them, this time however Ruby wasn't able to warn Neo and the warhead hit the ground just in front of them.

The explosion destroyed the front right wheel and the shrapnel also went into the engine, ripping apart and piecing the different tanks. Luckily the fuel tank wasn't hit but the force of the explosion was enough to make them lose control and bring the car to a halt with its side facing the traffic.

Ruby acted instantly leaving her sniper on the back as she pulled her M4 up and pointed towards the door and the other SUV.

The four men inside the SUV climbed out, guns raised and pointed towards the Sudan that they had stopped, slowly walking towards it to check for anyone alive still.

Ruby had pulled Neo down and given her a pistol to defend herself with when the door opens.

"Overlord, cars gone, need extract NOW!" whispered hurriedly into her com piece Ruby kept her gun up to her eye, ready to fire at a moments notice.

The four men stood around the car with one walking forward to open the front door when a loud throbbing noise sounded through the air above them.

An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter was above them with it's two mini-guns pointed towards the four men, and they only had a few seconds to see what was happening and to start running as the helicopter opened fire.

The two mini-guns fired 7.62mm bullets in a hail of death quickly ripping apart the four men in a few seconds before it stopped firing, the bullet casings raining down on the Sudan, scaring the two women inside.

Ruby saw the four men get torn apart by bullets, and slowly opening the door she saw the Little Bird above them and land behind them.

As it landed Ruby had gotten Neo out of the car alongside her own guns as well and walked towards the helicopter as the co-pilot climbed out.

Crouching underneath the blades, the co-pilot went up to Ruby asking, "Are you Red?" Shouting to make himself heard over the noise.

Ruby nodded quickly and was directed to climb on board the helicopter as he climbed inside himself.

Helping Neo up and into the seats, Ruby pulled herself in and the pilot quickly brought them up to the air and heading away from the highway.

Putting on a headset that was strapped above her head, Ruby started to speak to the pilot, "Where we headed?"

"To the FOB for the raid, the rest of the team are waiting for you to begin." The pilot told Ruby.

Ruby nodded and took a guess, "160th special operations right?"

"Yes ma'am, Night-Stalkers the lot of us, we've been seconded to you for your mission." Pilot informed Ruby proudly.

Ruby smiled as she heard the pilot, she was glad that they had got the Night-Stalkers to fly for them and to help aid them in their mission, if they were going after the top people in a terrorist organisation then she wanted the best pilots to fly them in.

It only took ten minutes to arrive at the FOB, which was an open field, with a number of tankers and helicopters around and also a lone police car as well.

As the helicopter was powering down Ruby turned to Neo again, "Stay here."

Once she said that Ruby went forward to the rest of her team to talk through the plan and check out whatever pictures they had of the area.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm guessing you've already been told what we are going to do?"

Ruby spoke with confidence once she finished looking at the pictures of the area and the buildings they would need to go into.

Seeing them all nod Ruby continued, "Alright then we have a high value target on location called Roman Torchwick who we need to capture, no idea on how many other people are at the base we are expecting around 100 people but that is not confirmed."

Letting her words settle in she broke the worse news, "We are not allowed to shoot to kill, we are only allowed to wound them and we are only allowed kill-shots if it is nessacary and a clear threat to life."

Before any protests could be made Ruby raised her hand, "Use your own discrestion on it and if there are any problems I will support you, now plans on taking them."

Everyone broke off and went into teams as they went over the plan once more, they would go in first and disable the enemy combatants and then Police would come in and arrest them and provide transports to take away the majority of people while they would take Torchwick themselves.

Once that was done, Ruby started to tell everyone who was in which aircraft, "Alright in Hammer 2-2 will be Kid, Lotus and Rabbit. 2-3 will be White, Gold, Black and Maple. 2-1 with me will be me, Sloth and Mother. Snipers are to be ready to engage and cover everyone on the ground, everyone else clears buildings and secure people once the area is secure we'll let the police take over."

Looking around seeing everyone ready to go, she waved her hand dismissively, "Let's go then."

Everyone started to head to their designated MH-6J little bird helicopter and getting on board the craft as they readied to go.

The pilots immediately started to take off, having already started to get ready while they were talking, once in the air and once they got closer to the target Ruby put a hand over her ear to speak to command.

"Overlord we are at the starting line, requesting control handover." Ruby spoke into her mic as she directed Neo to put on some body armour.

While she waited for a response she leant up to Neo's ear saying, "Stay on board when we deploy."

Neo was unable to protest as Ruby moved away and sat down on the side of the helicopter, her feet resting on to wing fitting which held one of the two mini-guns.

"Panther One, control has been handed over to you." Overlord informed Ruby as they approached the point of no return.

Ruby smiled as she pulled her sniper rifle into her shoulder, "All stations stand-by." This was the warning to get ready to either go in or to pull back, which meant that everyone was doing a final check on weapons while the snipers brought their weapons up and pilots to do any last minute checks.

Once Ruby was happy her weapons were loaded, and was ready to fire at a moments notice she spoke to Overlord again, "Overlord confirming handover."

"Panther One, you are in command." Hearing those words to double check as Ruby always did, she knew it was on.

"All stations I have control." Leaving a few seconds gap to show it was on she spoke again, her voice hard and serious, "Stand-by, stand-by…go!"

As soon as Ruby said go, the three helicopters moved forward in unison heading straight towards the mountain and to the training camp located not far from the top.

In barely a minute they arrived overhead and while all the snipers were aiming at the crowd scattering from what looked like the parade ground, the pilot of Ruby's craft used the microphone underneath the aircraft to call out.

"This is the US Government, everyone come out with hands up and form up in the square on your knees, failure to comply will result in force."

Needless to say they didn't surrender, which was made clear when a man came out with an AR-15 raised towards the lead helicopter and started to open fire on it.

The front helicopter ducked out of the way of the bullets quickly re-positioning itself so the sniper could get a view on the enemy.

"Kill-shots" Ruby spoke that one word and three bullets rang out, each of the three snipers fired one bullet at the enemy that was currently firing, knowing they couldn't avoid killing him if they wanted to get on the ground safely.

**Gore**

Two bullets hit the man's chest, earning a red mist to burst out behind him; this was from the two smaller calibre sniper bullets, 7.62mm. Ruby's however was larger and she aimed at a different target, the man's head. Her bullet pieced the skull with a small entry wound but exploded out the back as the amour piecing bullet exploded the man's brain causing a large red mist and skull fragments to burst out.

**End Gore**

As soon as that man was dead, the three helicopters swooped in low and fast the bottom barely touching the ground as the soldiers on-board jumped out with weapons raised.

Ruby put her sniper behind her as she felt the helicopter dive down, the two other snipers would remain on board providing cover while Ruby and the others were on the ground.

Taking her M4 off her back, Ruby was the first to jump off the helicopter and within a few seconds of being on the ground it took off again, maintaining an over-watch position above the camp.

Everyone was moving in pairs as they went through the camp, scattered gunshots going off and calls of 'clear' went into Ruby's ear.

Ruby, Nora and Coco were taking out those insurgents that got in their way, a bullet to the legs and shoulder would disable the insurgents leaving the second person in the pair to stick plastic handcuffs around their wrists and thus disabling them.

Ruby and Nora had taken out four people before they came to a small two story building near the middle of the camp, moving up to the door Ruby put her shoulder to the wall next to the door, with Coco and Nora doing the same behind her.

"Sloth, knock, knock." Ruby spoke to Nora behind her.

Nora moved forward smiling happily as she pulled a sledgehammer off her back that she carried with her. She hit the doorknob once, causing it to buckle and the second hit destroyed the lock, next she placed one hit on the door, which slammed it open.

As soon as the door opened Ruby threw a flash-bang inside, which fired out nine loud bangs and flashes and a few seconds later Ruby and Coco rushed into the room.

They saw three people on the floor with hands over their eyes and two of which had weapons near them.

Not giving them a chance to get up or attack back, they quickly put plastic cuffs on the three people and saw it was their target amongst them.

Smirking Ruby pulled Roman Torchwick up and outside the house, pushing him to the ground on his knee's she waited for everyone to arrive after hearing an all clear.

"Overlord, mission complete extracting now." Ruby spoke up while her sister called the helicopters to pick them up and Weiss called the police to tell them they could come up.

Once the three helicopters landed and everyone climbed onboard they took off again and went into an orbit around the camp while they waited for the police to show up and takeover.

Once the police arrived the three helicopters flew away from the camp, going to a CIA black site where they could easily talk to their prisoner and to get ready for the next mission.

* * *

><p>Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were sitting in a diner almost ten miles away from the hotel they met Neo at a couple hours earlier that day, discussing what they should do now considering they let Neo get away and also Cinder's training camp was destroyed alongside Roman getting captured.<p>

So into their conversation they didn't notice two women in suits and sunglasses enter the diner or for that matter how they walked towards the two people.

"But Emerald she'll kill us, we failed big time and it cost her a lot. We can't go back." Mercury argued.

"She'll know its not our fault though, we didn't know Neo was a government agent, we knew her from school and nothing like that seemed to interest her." Emerald said back, trying to convince the man in front of her to talk to Cinder and get out of the country.

Ruby smirked as she slid into the seat next to Emerald, and Neo did the same to Mercury. "Ah Miss Sustrai you should listen to your friend here, she won't want to take you back." Ruby spoke as she removed her sunglasses.

Emerald looked in shock, "Who are you? Did Cinder send you?" Fear entering her voice as she spoke to the stranger.

Once Neo removed her sunglasses and showed the two people who she was, they both tried to reach for weapons and would of shot the two if Ruby didn't intervene. "Ah ah, I wouldn't do that." She pointed down to her lap showing she had her 1911 pointed at Emerald and Neo had a Sig 9mm pointed to Mercury.

"I think we should all have a chat, don't you?" Ruby spoke smugly as she ordered two coffee's for her and Neo.

**A/N**

**FOB- Forward Operating Base**

**Reason for the M107 is it is one of my favourite weapons after the GAU-8 Avenger and the M1911, which is why I use those, and because I can't have Ruby, run around with the GAU-8 :P **

**So fun fact the M107 sniper rifle (50-cablire sniper rifle) actually had some problems when first being used against people, as it was seen by some people being to bad to use against personal, however if what i read was correct it's a slight misconception and it is legal to use this weapon against people, while not actually being its main use. **

**The version that Ruby has, is a recoil operated, semi-automatic rifle that while still having the same firepower as the M107/M82 but is 9 inches shorter in overall length which is all in the barrel, and also 5 pounds lighter and is suitable to use in helicopters, watercraft, tactical scout land vehicles and for urban combat. As stated it is Ruby's personal weapon, which Ruby has a variety of scopes she can use and equip onto the gun, and the gun itself is red in colour with the scopes being black. **

**As stated above this story is just for fun, so a little random and the likes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Till next time ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Couple things up here, I've got definitions of certain words at the bottom if you don't understand what stuff like ROE, BDA etc mean.**

**Also implied torture at the end of the chapter, just a heads up about that. **

**Also if any are wondering why I have British Apache's and not American when it's a US task force all I will say is to look up something called Jugroom Fort.**

**That's all up here, enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

The six pilots, four British and two American all walked into the hanger that was off to the side of the army base that was secluded for special operations done by the different Special Forces that were in this theatre.

The two American pilots were used to this sort of thing while the British pilots were not, however when they were directed to a small briefing near the entrance and saw three women in the room, two standing by the table and the other leaning against the wall in the corner.

Ruby watched the pilots coming into the room and stopping at the table looking at her, this was her indication to start.

"Hello and thank you for coming, my name's Bob, next to me is Bob and the person against the wall is Bob as well." Ruby spoke not revealing their true names as was standard with Special Forces.

"I've asked you here because we are planning an operation to take place at 0100 hours which is 27 hours away."

Letting it all settle Ruby showed them the map, "Myself and my team will be deploying in an hour to recon the area and conform the location of a high value target at this location, your roles are to provide support when we engage the enemy. I will be the JTAC and Commander on the ground so I can provide clearance for Danger Close, most of the fire will be Danger Close from the Apache's."

Ruby watched as the pilots took in the information, especially the Apache pilots who were new to this sort of operation, "The A-10's will be heavy support and for clearing targets which are either too big for us or don't have the firepower for. My call-sign is Panther 1 and that is the one I shall be using, I'll leave you to my second in command to answer any questions."

Pausing for a second Ruby added, "Ah sorry I almost forgot I would like the Apache pilots to have the reserve flight on stand-by as well for either a relief if the operation drags on or as an escort for our evac, we have two MH-60M Black Hawk's flown by Task Force 160, to deploy once they receive our signal, they should take about 20 minutes to arrive from the time of the signal to where the attack is, in that time we could be assaulted so I want you all to remain ready for quick supporting fire but otherwise that is all."

Nodding to Yang, Ruby turned around and walked out of the room with Neo who moved from her place against the wall to follow Ruby out.

* * *

><p>Task Force Beacon had been watching the town since the night before and now they knew the support was behind them and was sure the village held their target, it meant it was their time to move.<p>

"Alright let's move in, clear building to building until we get to the target building, air support is standing by."

Most of the team went to the surrounding houses in the village while, Ruby alongside Weiss and Yang both went towards the main house they were watching.

As they arrived to the door of the target building they heard gunfire from across the road, followed by Ren's voice going, "Red, we've found nothing. All the buildings are empty."

Ruby thought for a minute, empty? They saw people moving around and saw their target in this building and were sure no tunnels were inside as well.

"Keep searching the buildings, we'll breach the target building and we'll find out after." Ruby informed her team.

Ruby gave a thumb up to her teammates as they set up a breaching charge on the door while Ruby replied to everyone, "Go loud."

Ruby threw a flash bang once the door exploded inwards, and as soon as the flash went off she rushed inside with her weapon raised.

Her suppressed M4 fired two bullets, making two soft pops as the bullet entered an insurgent's brain that had a weapon raised towards the door.

Once they'd cleared the room they found another door leading further back and they kicked the door open to find their target sitting behind a desk, waiting for them.

Flanked by Weiss and Blake, Ruby started to approach the figure behind the desk.

"Ah you must American's trying to kill me." Cinder Fall's silky voice spoke to Ruby.

Before Ruby could respond back her radio blared to life as two voice screamed at once, "MAN DOWN." And the second voice, "CONTACT"

Ruby looked over to Cinder and just saw her smirking at her, causing Ruby to walk up to her and hit her over the face with the butt of her rifle, knocking her out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two minutes before, other side of the village.<strong>

Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang had just finished clearing the final building in the village and were looking around the house trying to find anything to show where everyone had disappeared.

Jaune saw a small crack in the wall next to a bookcase, so looking closer he leaned in and pushed the bookcase to the side.

As the bookcase fell he saw a long tunnel leading down and out of the village itself, calling out to his teammates he said, "Guys I've found something."

While he waited for his teammates he leaned forward to try and get a better look when something came flying out.

A bullet had hit Jaune in the chest, knocking him over and onto the ground just as Pyrrha came around the corner.

Pyrrha rushed over to Jaune, pulling him by his body armour out of the of the tunnel entrance, screaming into her mic "MAN DOWN"

While Pyrrha pulled Jaune out of the way, Yang who held one of the teams two M240L machine guns moved in front of the door and started to fire the heavy gun down the tunnel, bracing against the heavy recoil.

"CONTACT" Yang screamed into her mic seconds after Pyrrha, her voice almost drowned out by the noise of her gun.

Pyrrha checked Jaune for a wound but didn't find anything, but saw a bullet lodged in his body armour, just in front of his heart.

Breathing a sigh of relief Pyrrha brought her rifle up and started to fire down the hallway alongside Yang as she spoke to Ruby, "Red we found a tunnel, taking fire from people inside me and Gold are returning fire."

"Seal the tunnel up, that goes for every tunnel you find." Ruby responded back while she was dealing with Cinder.

Pyrrha looked at Yang making sure she heard before getting a block of PE4 out of her webbing, setting it up and connecting the control for a remote detonation she threw it down the tunnel, both her and Yang moving away from the tunnel entrance.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE" Pyrrha screamed as she hit the detonator.

The resulting explosion collapsed the tunnel and shot out rock and dust from the tunnel, once it was secured Pyrrha told Ruby, Jaune situation, "Red, Kid was hit but his body armour stopped the bullet, he's ok just the wind knocked out of him."

It took a few moments before Ruby responded, "Copy that, we've secured our objective but having problems with extraction I want everyone looking for tunnels and also setting up explosives around the village."

Once she heard everyone confirm they heard her orders, Ruby went about talking with the air support, "Ugly 2-1, repeat your last I didn't copy."

The British pilot told Ruby what he said before, "I've got a massing of armed insurgents about two miles from your location, currently they are just massing so we cannot engage."

Annoyed at the restrictions even though they all knew why they were massing, "Copy that Ugly 2-1, keep watch over them."

Not bothering to wait for a response Ruby quickly started to speak to the other pilots, "Hog 1-3, are you seeing the massing of insurgents?"

"Eyes on Panther One, though I'm in the same boat as Ugly call signs, ROE doesn't clear me to engage."

"Copy that, I want you and Hog 1-4 to do a show of force over the top of them and see their response."

"Copy that Panther One, commencing show of force."

A show of force would be a low flyby from an aircraft to warn insurgents on the ground that the next flyby would be a bomb.

Next Ruby started getting set up on the rooftop with her sniper, as were the others who had snipers were setting up and the rest of the team were in the process of setting explosives as traps.

"Overlord, target acquired requesting." Ruby started to speak but was interrupted.

"Break break, Panther One we're being called off station to respond to troops in trouble, leaving your AO"

Ruby couldn't get a chance to respond as the Apache's had already gone, leaving only the A-10's which themselves were going to be running low on fuel soon.

Cursing under her breath Ruby spoke, "Overlord, objective complete, need extraction we have a large enemy force massing and we need to go before they arrive."

"Panther One extraction unable to be launched at current time." A calm and stoic voice informed Ruby of the bad news.

"Why can't they be launched?" Ruby asked, avoiding proper protocol.

"No Apache cover available and they can't fly without top cover."

'Shit what happened to the relief?' Thinking for a minute Ruby realised what happened, they took both sets of Apache's for other troops who were engaging enemies.

"Copy that Overlord." Ruby said, informing her team to set up for a long engagement and getting those explosives ready.

"Hog 1-3 what are the armed group doing currently?" Ruby asked the pilot above.

"They seem to be planning and waiting around for something Panther One." The American pilot informed Ruby.

Thinking it through for a couple minutes as Ruby looked through her scope, checking around the village to see if anyone other then her team were around.

"Hog 1-3 I am clearing you and hog 1-4 to engage the massed armed group, I believe them to be in response to my team and believe that an attack from them is imminent, are you happy to engage?" Ruby asked the pilot, while it wasn't completely in keep with the ROE she needed to clear out that force if they were to wait in the village.

It took a few minutes before the pilot told Ruby his answer as they were clearly discussing it between the two of them.

"Panther One, we'll engage target but we need your initials before attacking."

Ruby smiled as she heard that and watched her team all get into defensive positions around the target building having set explosives traps around the village.

"Hog 1-3 I want shooter-shooter runs, I want CRV7 rockets fired onto the largest mass, with Hog 1-4 following up with a 30mm strafe to clean up those who avoided the blast."

"Copy that Panther One, shooter-shooter rockets and 30 mike-mike strafe. Setting up run."

As the pilot set up his attack run, Ruby warned everyone of what was going to happen and to prepare for a response.

Almost a minute later the pilot came back on saying, "Tipping in."

"Initials are Romeo Romeo, cleared hot." Ruby spoke back.

"Romeo, Romeo, in hot."

As the first aircraft dove into it's run, Ruby and her team all heard the fizzing sound that came with the rockets firing and could just faintly hear them hitting the ground.

The second aircraft showed how the aircraft earned its reputation, the large 30mm Gatling type cannon fired leaving a loud trailing sound.

'brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzztt.'

Ruby saw the smoke and dust rising from the ground through her scope as she waited to hear the BDA.

"Panther One, BDA got lots of little pieces scattered around but run looks ineffective I repeat ineffective, looks like even more have started to climb out of whatever hole they came from."

Ruby heard what was said thinking, little pieces means dead bodies or at least wounded bodies either way it helped but hearing that it was ineffective didn't help at all.

"Copy Hog 1-3, are you able to do a second run?"

"Sorry Panther One, we've reached bingo fuel we've got to RTB sorry and good luck Panther One."

'Shit' Ruby didn't want to hear that, but knew she couldn't control it but now she needed the Blackhawks in even more.

"Overlord we have no air cover and a large enemy force heading towards us, we need extraction now!" Ruby said tensely trying to get something done.

"We're trying to find some air assets to escort Hunter in but there are none available at this time Panther One."

"Copy that Overlord." Ruby said not completely convinced but couldn't argue because they couldn't do anything about it.

Ruby and her team waited for another ten minutes hearing the same thing from command every time Ruby asked for extraction and in the end they were attacked.

The three snipers, Ruby, Weiss and Velvet kept the insurgents from getting closer and the traps that were littered around the village made them careful but it didn't stop them at all.

After twenty minutes of fighting and with no extraction in sight Ruby tried two different things, first she managed to contact the pilots of their extraction directly.

"Hunter 1, this is Panther One do you copy?" Ruby asked hopeful they were listening.

"Panther One this is Hunter 1, solid copy."

Ruby didn't have any time to celebrate as a bullet flew past her head, causing her to fire with her sniper hitting the insurgent in the head.

"Hunter 1, we are in desperate need of extraction, are you able to launch?" Asking hopeful again, Ruby knew they were in a better position to find out.

"Wait out Panther One." Came the reply as she could only guess they were finding out.

A few minutes later and a lot of gunfire Ruby heard a reply, "Panther One we are not cleared to launch, we have no top cover so they won't let us launch."

"Copy that Hunter 1, wait out."

Next Ruby changed channel to speak to command again, "Overlord I request once more that our extraction is launched."

"Sorry Panther One we are unable to launch at current time."

"Overlord, if Hunter call signs launch that will be against direct order correct?"

"That is correct Panther One." This time the voice was stern as her answer was given.

"Copy that, I'm activating the contingency plan. Launch Bone 1-1."

This earned a few moments of shocked silence from the radio operator on the other end but she still got a response, "Copy that Panther One, Bone 1-1 is launching now and will be in your AO in Two-Zero minutes."

"Copy Overlord." Ruby cut off the connection quickly knowing she didn't have much longer to wait and decided to do something stupid.

"Hunter 1, you still there?"

"I read you Panther One."

Ruby smiled slightly, these pilots were seconded to Ruby's team and thus under her command in a sense, but what she was going to ask was risky.

"Hunter 1, as I said before we are in need of extraction, I ask if you can launch without top cover and extract us, it will be against orders from Command, however the choice is yours I will protect you in anyway I can."

Ruby didn't hear anything back and assumed they were talking about her suggestion, considering there were six of them she knew they would all have a view on what to do.

In the time it took Ruby to get a response another fearful call came over her radio, "MAN DOWN"

Hearing those two words made Ruby freeze up slightly, but training kicked in as she started to fire more to suppress the enemy.

"Who's down?" Ruby asked as she killed another insurgent.

"Maple has taken a bullet in the shoulder, T3 she'll be fine for the moment." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as Jaune informed her that the injuries were not that bad, yet.

"Hunter 1, we have a T3 wounded and I don't think it will be our last wounded, I need your answer now!" Pushing for an answer, even though she didn't want to.

"Panther One we will launch, we will be with you in two-zero minutes." The pilot replied, the faint noise of helicopter blades.

"Copy that Hunter 1, and thank you." Ruby said back.

Now that they had extraction, they only had to fight for a further twenty minutes and hopefully they would all get out ok.

Within ten minutes, almost half of the team had been either hit or nicked in someway, shape or form, Ruby was amongst these numbers having a bullet fly past her head just skimming her cheek, drawing a line of blood.

"Panther One, this is Bone 1-1, I am seven minutes out, how copy?" A deep booming voice spoke straight into Ruby's ear, shocking her slightly as she forgot about the bomber.

"Bone 1-1, Panther One I read you, have you been briefed?" Ruby asked the pilot.

"I have Panther One, will call closer to time."

"Copy Bone 1-1." The plan was if they were unable to get out or in and they knew Cinder Fall was there they planed on dropping twenty-four Mk-84 JDAMs with a 2000 lb payload each. The payload was enough to level a small town, so the small village would be more then enough to level the whole village.

As they further fought, pushed back to the target building and two houses just outside, they were able to hold off the insurgents and avoid any more injuries as a call came through.

"Panther One, this is Hunter 1, we are one minute out."

"Copy that Hunter 1, it will be a hot extract, I repeat LZ is hot."

"Copy Panther One." The pilot cut the radio as he focused on flying.

Ruby on the other hand was getting everyone ready to move to the LZ, Blake and Weiss were the two ready to handle Cinder Fall, by either carrying or dragging her towards the helicopter, while this was happening everyone was doing a fighting retreat to reach the edge of the village where the LZ was located.

As they all reached the edge of the village, they all took cover behind walls and a couple went inside a building and onto the roof to carry on firing, everyone running low on ammo by this point.

Once the first of the two helicopters landed and half of the team piled inside, including Blake, Weiss, Cinder, Pyrrha, Jaune and Velvet. They continued to fire from the helicopter to cover the second one landing.

Once the second helicopter landed everyone left on the ground started to fall back slowly to climb inside, but before Ruby moved from the rooftop an RPG fired and hit the wall just below her, causing her to fall forward and hit the ground, hard.

Dazed and unsure for a minute, Ruby's hearing slowly came back to shouts from her teammates to get up and get to the helicopter.

Running Ruby got out of the house and onto the street, watching insurgents shooting towards her and the Blackhawk, however the bullets were poorly aimed and they missed her but bounced off the helicopters armour.

Rushing towards the helicopter Ruby didn't have time to fire back as she carried both her weapons in her hands, once she reached the helicopter she was quickly pulled in by her sisters strong grip, and immediately the craft started to rise up from the ground.

"Panther One, Bone 1-1 requesting clearance." The deep voice came over the radio.

Ruby had got her senses back enough to understand what was being said and quickly replied, "Cleared hot, I repeat cleared hot."

Luckily the helicopter was far enough away to avoid the explosions but they would still feel the shockwave.

The bomber dropped all of its bombs on top of the village, from end to end. The thumps of the bombs hitting the ground and then the explosion as they exploded echoed and drowned out any other sound, and the shockwave caused the helicopter to bounce slightly, but the pilot was able to compensate and flew them expertly back to base.

Two hours later.

Ruby and her team had just finished their debrief, with Ruby's being longer then the others and the fact she was getting shouted at for disobeying orders but they understood why she did it and chose to ignore it because everyone got out ok.

That wasn't what annoyed her however, as soon as they landed Neo was waiting there for her and she was firstly, annoyed at her for disobeying orders for launching the Blackhawks, but also extremely worried about her being hurt.

This was unusual for Ruby, normally her sister worried yes but anyone outside of family was weird to her, which didn't stop Yang from teasing her about it later on.

Now however she was cleaned and had food inside of her, now for what would most likely be the worse part of her day, and it was barely 7am in the morning and she felt she could sleep for a whole day.

It was time to interrogate their captive, Cinder Fall.

Ruby headed to closed off section of the base and showed her ID to the guards outside it, and she went through to a building at the back of the compound, which held captives each room itself was soundproof so no one could listen in to what was happening.

Ruby met Neo outside one of these buildings, where they spoke a little of what they were going to do and how it would all play out before entering the room.

Cinder Fall was tied to a chair with a small desk in front of her, she looked alright but a doctor had attended to her earlier when she first arrived here, checking the damage Ruby had done with her rifle butt, which luckily wasn't that bad.

Entering the room, Ruby stood against the wall and to the side, while Neo went right in front of Cinder with the desk in the way.

"So Cinder, would you like to tell us where your leader, Adam Taurus is hiding out?" Neo asked with a soft voice, trying to make it easy on Cinder.

"I don't know where he is." Cinder replied, venom entering her voice as she spoke.

Neo shook her head in response, "Everyone in the intelligence community knows that you know where Adam is located, please just make this easier on us." Almost pleading with Cinder to cooperate with her.

In response Cinder just spat at Neo's face, chasing the short girl to flinch back and wipe the spit off her face.

Neo however didn't look angry, just sad as she nodded to Ruby, and pulling out a pair of fabric scissors.

Ruby frowned not happy that they had to do this, but they needed to get the answers from Cinder and quickly if only to prevent what intelligence was telling them of an imminent attack.

Ruby picked up a car battery and a number of jumper cables, bringing them over to the desk sitting in front of Cinder and Neo.

Neo however was busy cutting Cinder's red dress off, exposing her whole body to the cold air inside the room.

Ruby set up the jumper cables and put the two together, generating a small spark, speaking for the first time since entering the room Ruby says, "Last chance Cinder, tell us where he is and we won't have to do this, and you get a fair trial in the US."

Cinder started to look slightly worried at the actions the two women were taking but remained strong, "I won't tell you where he is."

Ruby and Neo both sighed, annoyed at what they were forced to do, but they knew the needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few.

**A/N**

**Call signs plus other things I have used, (This is mostly from reading military books, namely 'Fire Strike 7/9')**

**Ugly (2-1, 2-2: Apache (UK)**

**Hog (1-3, 1-4): A-10**

**Hunter (1 and 2): Blackhawk helicopter**

**Bone (1-1)" B-1B Lancer Bomber**

**ROE: Rules of engagement**

**AO: Area of Operation**

**BDA: Battle damage assessment **

**Bingo fuel: lowest fuel before they need to return to base. **

**RTB: Return to base**

**LZ: Landing Zone**

**CAS: Close air support.**

**T1- means serious injury and if you don't get that person into an operation room within an hour (golden hour) the chances of them surviving are very slim.**

**T2- means serious injury however is able to wait a short time before transport.**

**T3- Walking wounded, is able to wait for medical attention. **

**T4- Dead. **

**Ok so two other notes, I have two chapters planned out but as of right now I haven't even started it and as I'm going back to college tomorrow I'm not sure when I'll be writing, and also in a week and a half it's my birthday so I will have hopefully a number of models to paint and build ready for a game with my friends that I have planned in about half a month. (Warhammer 40,000 for those who are curious) So updates for this story and Suffering in Silence are up in the air, as I don't know when I will be writing. Sorry.**

**Second note is about the implied torture stuff, which clearly happens. Now my view on torture is more or less how Ruby and Neo react to it, I don't like it whatsoever but I also understand the need of such a thing to happen especially if there is a chance of a 9/11 or 7/7 level terrorist attack and torturing someone to find out about it and stopping it, well I am not against it. **

**I don't enjoy writing that, or any sort of thing where someone gets hurt in ways of abuse, bullying or in this case torture, if you've read Silence the story I'm collaborating with a close friend. I'll be honest I haven't written the parts where Neo gets hit or hurt, because I'm a little uncomfortable with doing so, so I won't be writing stuff like that in any of my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

It took five hours to get the information they wanted, and it took another two before they had enough intelligence available to make a solid plan so by the time they were all ready and set to brief it was past midday local time.

"Alright, we have the location of Adam Taurus who is the leader of the White Fang, an elite arm of the insurgents based in Afghanistan and Iraq, they are a tough bunch and fanatics in every sense of the word." Neo told the assembled Task Force Beacon, giving them an intelligence briefing on their target.

Everyone's attention was on Neo, however the one she would of liked the attention of most was not paying attention to her.

Ruby was reviewing the planned assault, while they didn't have clearance for the assault to go ahead quite yet; they knew it was slim chance they weren't going to get it.

Neo finished telling everyone in the room about their target she opened up the floor to Ruby, stepping to the side.

Ruby looked up and saw everyone looking at her, knowing that that was her cue.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our mission is to capture or kill Adam Taurus, I repeat our mission is to capture or kill Adam Taurus." Repeating the mission statement meant there would be no confusion over what she said and to make sure they all knew what their objective was.

"Secondary objective is to find any thing that could tell us of his operations and any planned attack. As such once on the ground we will split into two teams, one to deal with Adam and the second to look for any Intel." Ruby informed the team, before taking out maps and handing them to everyone.

"I'm still waiting to hear from higher if the mission is a go, because as you can tell by the map the target is in Pakistan, which means if the mission is a bust or we get compromised then we will be on our own." Ruby looked around at everyone in the room, asking what she always does on these types of missions.

"If anyone doesn't wish to take the risk, tell me now and you can leave as this is a joint task force you are not under the strict command, so speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ruby looked around at everyone, they knew Ruby would do this as she always did when they worked together but she saw no one raise their hand or leave the room meaning they all wanted to take the risk.

Smiling Ruby looked at everyone once more before continuing, "Ok as you can see the compound is close to the border, only around a mile inside so we will wing suit in from this side of the border, distance will be about 3 miles overall and we will deploy from a V-22 Osprey and it will be above 12,000 feet so mask's will be required." As she spoke she heard a few groans at the mention of masks.

Smiling she didn't mind the masks personally but she knew a couple of her team had problems with them, namely her sister because of her hair.

"Anyway the compound has two buildings, a large two story where Adam is and another smaller building where we've been told he holds business meetings, and we all know what business that is. Anyway the courtyard is large enough to fit a Blackhawk which will be our extraction, two Blackhawks will launch when we deploy, which means we will have ten minutes on the ground."

The rest of the conversation was about attack plans and the teams, WBY and JNPR would focus on collecting Intel while Ruby, Coco and Velvet would go after Adam. Once everyone knew the plan and were ready Ruby smiled as she told everyone what they would do while they waited.

"Now that everyone knows what we're going, lets go take a practice skydive, I managed to get our pilots to take us up in an Osprey and even got the base commander to allow us to land inside the SF area, so everyone go and get your gear." Smiling like a child on Christmas, Ruby told her team and watched as they all left the building they were in and go get their wing-suits.

Before Ruby was able to leave however Neo stopped her, saying "I'm going with you."

Ruby turned slightly shocked at what Neo was saying, "I can't let you go, you aren't trained with at least an M4 and have you ever used a wing-suit before?"

Neo straightened up as she spoke, "No but I am a fully trained solo skydiver, how much harder can a wing-suit be?"

Ruby frowned at Neo, clearly she was determined to go with them, "It is harder, the principle is simple and I suppose I could show you now when we all go up but the fact remains you aren't trained in an M4 which most of us are going to be using."

Neo smiled at Ruby as she stated, "While you were all on the last mission a man found me at the range and taught me how to use one, he had a cane and had a coffee mug in his hand."

Ruby shock her head as she realised who had taught Ruby, it was her current commander. 'Sneaky bastard.' Ruby thought, she'd known him for most if not all her life, him being a friend of her uncle for many years and so she had known him as well.

Ruby nodded at Neo, "Fine then, you look about my size so I'll give you my spare suit, lets go."

Ruby informed Neo who had grown a massive smile on her face as she won the argument and would be able to go on the mission.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eight hours later.<strong>

They had done two jumps with wing-suits; the first one was a simple one not going very far as to get a feel for the suits again, Ruby being the only one who had used one in recent months.

Once they done two jumps, the pilots needed some rest and to prepare for the night flight, again the pilots were from the Night stalkers, while they didn't normally train or fly the Osprey both pilots had done so before and were available, which meant they had six elite pilots flying them around tonight.

After that they did a weapons check and went to the range, most of the team were using standard M4's with a holographic sight and a suppressor, however the three marksmen or in this case markswomen went with a different gun.

They chose something with a more stopping power then the 5.56mm bullets of the M4, they chose the HK417, which was a slightly bigger weapon and used a 7.62mm bullet the same as those used by the AK-47.

The three markswomen in the group, Ruby, Weiss and Velvet all chose this weapon although the assaulter variant which had a shorter barrel then its marksmen version, making it ideal for smaller spaces.

They chose the weapon for the more stopping power and for a longer range as they could be fighting at varying ranges and if they had to run, they could hold people off at a further range.

Once everyone was armed and ready were all lazing around in the common room in the section of the base they were living in since arriving to the country.

Everyone was dressed in wing-suits and weapons hanging by their side while they waited to find out whether the mission was a go or not, and the wait was annoying most of the team in the room.

Neo was sitting on one of the couches next to the women she knew as Gold, and from what she gathered was also the sister of Red, if her teasing of both girls earlier was any indication.

Her mind was going back to earlier when they went for their second jump, Ruby had spoken to the two pilots and the co-pilot climbed out of his seat and went into the cargo bay with everyone else and Ruby took his seat.

It surprised Neo that Ruby was able to fly the aircraft, or any aircraft for that matter. Ruby was clearly a woman of many talents as she had displayed throughout their time together.

Yang sensing the questions that Neo had or at least her thoughts spoke up, "I'm guessing you're wondering how Ruby knows how to fly an Osprey, right?"

Neo looked shocked as she turned to Yang, she didn't remember saying the question out loud.

"Ah sorry, its been written all over your face since we landed again and I'm quite good at reading emotions." Yang informed Neo.

"Well yeah, that was what I was thinking about, how can she? Fly you know?" Neo asked Yang.

"Well a couple of years ago we were on a mission I think it was me, Mother and Rabbit. It was a simple lift operation for some commander of the insurgents here, but yeah during extraction out pilot and co-pilot caught quite a few bullets and we crashed, pilots died as we hit the ground and all of us were wounded in some form or another." Yang started telling Neo, her attention and that of a couple other peoples attention as well.

"Anyway as you can tell we all got back ok, we managed to walk to a nearby patrol base and even had our target alive as well but afterwards she learnt to fly a helicopter and a few other aircraft after it happened, in case it happens again and she could do something about it." Yang said, noticing the attention on her as well.

Before Neo could say anything back, or anyone else, Ruby poked her head into the room shouting, "GREEN LIGHT."

That got everyone up and moving out of the room, heading outside to the Osprey that was currently warming it's engine up.

Everyone started to walk inside the cargo part of the aircraft and sat down, doing last minute checks making sure they had everything they needed.

They had masks attached to their suits, weapons hanging at the sides of everyone and underneath their wing-suits they had tight fitting clothes that had numerous pockets where they could store ammo and first aid equipment.

The pilots brought the aircraft up; informing Ruby flight time was ten minutes before they reached their drop location.

Everyone was talking as they were flying but when the pilot informed them of the five-minute mark, Yang decided to speak up.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we have a special treat, we have the lovely Lady Red who will provide entertainment for you on this lovely day, with help from her backing singers, the lovely Lady Mother, and the ever adorable Lady Rabbit." Yang spoke in an announcers voice that seemed very well practiced, however her speech earned her three raised fingers showing her the opinion of the girls she mentioned.

This however didn't stop the three women standing up in the middle of the compartment with their mission mics open so everyone in the aircraft could hear them.

Ruby's voice hummed out a tune which the two other women with her picked up on and adopting the tune, allowing Ruby to sing.

Neo recognized the tune Ruby was humming; it was from a song that while not very well known to a lot of people, was popular in certain circles of people. Neo knew because she had followed the singer and composer for a while and enjoyed their work.

Neo also noticed Ruby added a verse from another song, which seemed a little too personal and relevant to everyone's situation.

Ruby provided the main voice, while Coco and Velvet hummed the tune and also sang the repeated lines.

_"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,_

_You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,_

_Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,_

_You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate._

_A certified monster I'm an absolute trip,_

_Like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip,_

_A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy._

_Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will; it's time to die._

_Caffeine. I'm caffeine._

_Caffeine. I'm caffeine._

_I'm a bad dream._

_I'm a rad scene._

_I'm a tad mean._

_But I'm not afraid to take you out._

_I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm a highway star,_

_A supersonic princess in a million dollar car,_

_Blood on fire pumping through my veins,_

_Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes,_

_I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five,_

_Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect,_

_Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin',_

_Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'._

_Caffeine, I'm caffeine._

_Caffeine, I'm caffeine._

_I'm a bad dream._

_I'm a rad scene._

_I'm a tad mean._

_But I'm not afraid to take you out."_

Once she had finished singing, Ruby's two helpers went back to their seats, and while Ruby was walking back she started to sing more softly catching everyone's attention.

_"Were we born to fight and die?_

_Sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_Are we heroes keeping peace?_

_Or are we weapons?_

_Pointed at the enemy,_

_So someone else can claim a victory?_

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_

_To the things we loved,_

_And the innocence of youth._

_With a doubt in our minds,_

_Why we chose this life,_

_And at times we can't help wondering…."_

As Ruby sang the verses slightly differently, the words weighed on everyone's mind. Whenever Ruby was on a mission with this particular group or with her sister in the group she sung those last two verses for those with her to think about.

No one knew why she did that, but she had done it for as long as any who has worked with her can remember.

Everyone was quietly contemplating either the songs or the mission ahead of them, but the pilot informing them that they were one minute from target interrupted them.

Everyone stood up moving to the sides while Ruby moved to the back of the craft, where the cockpit was. She stood in the middle while everyone formed two lines behind her, Neo just behind her.

"Stay on my ass, like we did in training earlier." Ruby told Neo, reminding her about their plan.

Neo nodded and waited for the go.

As everyone put their masks on, they all started to check the person in front of them with the person at the back being checked by the one in front of them.

"11, OK"

"10, OK"

"9, OK"

"8, OK"

"7, OK"

"6, OK"

"5, OK"

"4, OK"

"3, OK"

"2, OK"

"1, OK"

Everyone sounded off, including Ruby to make sure everyone's gear was ok and safe to use.

The whole rear compartment turned dark and then went into a red color, telling them they were thirty seconds to drop point.

And true to her word, thirty seconds later the compartment filled up with green light and Ruby was running forward jumping from the aircraft.

Arms and legs extended out, everyone's wing-suit caught air and the whole team was flying through the air, high above the country they were helping and they quickly crossed the border into a new more hostile country.

They reached the five thousand feet level before they pulled their parachutes, the familiar pull as the parachute caught air and expanded out to start slowing them down.

It didn't take long for the team to hit the ground inside the target compound, having already stripped off the top half of their suits they were all ready to fight as they hit the ground.

They left their suits stripped off halfway as to not leave any evidence behind, at all. Landing everyone quickly split up into their teams, Ruby, Coco, Velvet and Neo headed to the two-story building while everyone else headed to the smaller building.

As they landed they had to take out a couple guards but otherwise the alarm wasn't raised due to the suppressed weapons.

Both teams got to the doors of their respective buildings and didn't waste any time putting an explosive charge on it and blowing the doors open.

Soft pops from the discharge of suppressed weapons filled the rooms and quiet words of 'Clear' filled her ear as Ruby fought her way through the first floor, moving to the second floor.

A number of bodies littered the floor from bodyguards who tried to fire at the women entering the house.

Reaching the second floor, Ruby and Neo headed to the furthest door while Coco and Velvet went to the closest one.

Breaching at the same time, Coco and Velvet found another room with bodyguards inside and what seemed like some women amongst them, all of them had weapons raised and the explosion knocked those nearest to the door back.

Coco and Velvet didn't distinguish between anything, all they saw were weapons raised at them and fired at those who had weapons pointed at them, none able to return fire as the shock of the door exploding made them freeze.

Ruby and Neo had better luck however, they breached the room at the far corner and once they entered the room they saw their target Adam Taurus standing a hand on a sword that he carried everywhere with him.

Weapons raised, Ruby's gun was trained on the leader of the White Fang, shouting at him, "HANDS! HANDS UP!" Ruby screamed at the man.

Adam didn't move however and just starred at Ruby and then Neo, deciding what course of action to take as he took a step towards them.

Ruby reinforced her demand, moving forward as well with her weapon pointed directly at his head, "HANDS NOW! OR I WILL SHOOT."

Adam seemed to ignore Ruby as he took another step, prompting Ruby to shout again, "MOTHERFUCKING HANDS NOW!"

It seemed Adam didn't want to comply as he moved his hand to his sword and about to rush Ruby but his sword barely came out of its holder and he barely made it two steps before Ruby and Neo fired five bullets each, hitting him in the chest and Neck with a bullet embedding itself in his forehead.

Ruby and Neo took a second before they saw the man had died, moving quickly Neo went over to the body and took out a camera taking pictures of the dead leader, a full body picture and then a close up of his face as proof that he was killed.

Once that was all done everyone in the target building headed outside and waited for the second team to finish up, the whole compound being cleared by this point.

As Ruby stepped outside she saw Neo off to the side slightly, crouched over. Walking over to her Ruby smelt vomit, quickly seeing it in front of the rookie agent. Ruby put a comforting hand on her back but didn't exchange any words with the girl as a double clicking sound, sounded in her ear.

Speaking up to her team Ruby said, "Extraction." This got her team moving, as they finished up and all met in the courtyard, the second team all carrying heavy bags full of computer hard drives and paperwork that could be anything from porn to attacks planned on people.

The first Blackhawk landed quickly in the centre of the courtyard, the second team and their Intel all climbing on board, prompting the pilot to quickly take off to allow the second one to land and pick up the remainder of the team.

The second Blackhawk landed and just as the four women were about to board, Ruby was thrown forward and around, something akin to a hammer hitting her in the shoulder.

Coco screamed out, "CONTACT REAR." As she watched her commander and friend, get shot by a lone insurgent.

Ruby was only knocked down to her knees by the force, but having been used to being shot didn't fall to the ground.

Ruby and the other three women all spun when they heard Coco scream, acting on instincts they all opened fire on the insurgent before he was able to get another shot off.

The firepower of the four women tore into the insurgent and later reviews by Pakistan police would show he was hit with between twenty and thirty bullets, having died as the first couple entered him.

Ruby was pulled into the helicopter by Coco, while the other two women climbed onboard next to the injured woman.

Once they were all onboard Coco got to work looking at Ruby's shoulder, both Neo and Velvet not very good with those sorts of injuries to be able to look at them.

Ruby didn't feel much of the pain, happy that she had completed another set of missions without much injury and a lot of success in eliminating a large insurgent threat from the world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two days later.<span>**

"From two nights ago through early this morning US and UK special forces alongside US Marines and UK Para's all launched raids against the insurgent threat in Afghanistan known to the world as the White Fang."

"Early in the morning Special Forces from the US and the UK launched attacks against the leadership of the White Fang, successfully taking them out while Marines and Para's took out the main fighting force of the White Fang, this is Meg Turney reporting for BBC news."

Once the reporter was finished Ruby turned off the TV, she didn't have time to watch anymore TV and that was all she wanted to see, that they had truly succeeded. Now she saw they had, she turned the TV off and started to prepare for the party she was hosting later today.

**A/N**

**So not much to say, other then one last chapter, no action in it just some fluff really and some fun stuff that I want to do and a ending of sorts as well and then that's it for this story, i hope you've enjoyed and thank you for reading. ^_^ **

**Oh and songs are clearly Caffeine and Time To Say Goodbye, with a verse changed around slightly.**

**And as always i own nothing, it all belongs to RT and Jeff Williams and whoever else that owns anything i've used. ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5: End

**_Chapter 5_**

Every time that Ruby and her team finished a mission, she would host a party for all of them to enjoy and relax after a mission.

This time was especially good as firstly they had a new member to their little team, and secondly Ruby had been given two months off for completing the mission and also for injuries sustained while on operation.

Ruby rubbed her shoulder as she went about getting stuff set up for today, the bullet passed straight through but it still hurt like a bitch, and she was glad that she had two months off to recover and to also relax at her house.

Her house was on the main island of Hawaii, but it was off any main roads and areas that tourist would visit. It was also right on a beach, which was for all intents and purpose a private beach.

Ruby brought out a BBQ and the coal needed to use it, and also carried out a cooler full of different types of beer that her team would all drink.

Ruby's house was two stories, six-bedroom house. It was enough for her whole team to stay together, be it with someone or on their own however most of her team were together with someone on the team, the only exceptions were Ruby and Weiss.

She heard a car pull in, in front of her house telling her the first members of her team were arriving. The only people who knew of where she lived was her team, her commander and also a few members of the local police force but all knew her need for secrecy and privacy so Ruby was the only one who would tell anyone of its location.

Ruby started to set up the rest of the stuff for the day, as her first guests started to come around to the back.

* * *

><p>One hour later.<p>

Neo was holding on for her life, as the driver was moving in between cars and going above the speed limit as she drove fast down the highway.

Neo had arrived at the airport about half an hour ago, and when she was getting outside she saw a member of Red's team waiting for her, Gold if she remembered correctly.

She had been reintroduced to the woman who was known as Yang Xiao Long, but she wouldn't tell her the names of the other team members.

Yang had led Neo over to her bike and started to drive away, and this was where Neo found out how much Yang loved speed.

Neo held onto Yang tightly as she drove on the roads, weaving in between cars as she was driven to a small dirt road out of the way of everything.

Neo was about to ask Yang what they were doing when she saw the house in the middle of the forest, and by the beach. She also heard music being played out and shouting as well.

Yang brought her bike just outside the house where a couple cars were outside; Neo got off the bike and waited for Yang to put her bike in the garage.

Leading Neo around and out the back, Neo saw most of the team she had been working with for the past month; however the one person she wanted to see wasn't there.

Yang smiled as she noticed what Neo's eyes were looking for, "She's out on the water." She pointed out to Neo.

Neo in turn looked out to the sea, and saw Ruby on a surfboard and riding a wave, she was dressed in a red bikini, and as she spotted Neo she smiled and started to swim back to the beach.

Neo looked around and saw the whole team was either in swimming clothes or in light clothes to deal with the heat.

Ruby put her board onto the ground as she jogged up to Neo, smiling and hugging her slightly, trying not to get her wet.

"Hey, glad you could join us." Ruby smiled happily at the woman.

"I'm glad you invited me, whose house is this? It's lovely and out of the way of everything." Neo asked as she looked back at the house again.

Ruby smiled at the girl saying, "Your welcome, and thank you it's actually my house for when I spend time on the island."

"It's great, but I wish I knew we were by a beach, I would of brought a swimsuit." Neo said, a little sad she couldn't swim today and would need to go buy a swimsuit.

Ruby laughed as she looked over Neo quickly, "Don't worry about it, you look about my size and I've got spare swimsuits."

Neo blushed slightly, "Um if it's alright." Blushing at the look she had gotten from Ruby.

Ruby smiled and lead the woman into the house and upstairs to her room, like her bikini and name Ruby's room was red in color and had a number of red items inside but it was also covered in pictures as well, showing Ruby in all stages of her life.

Digging through one of her closets Ruby picked out a pink and white bikini set, handing it over to Neo she walked out and allowed the girl to dress without anyone looking in at her.

Neo dressed quickly and placed her clothes she was wearing onto the bed in the room, remembering to ask Ruby where she could put them later on.

Looking outside just before she went back down, she saw a fancy and expensive looking car pull up outside, and a large man climbed out of the car, looking at the house.

Neo didn't recognize the man and rushed downstairs to tell Ruby of the fact, but when she got down there she saw Ruby wasn't there and looking at Yang, the woman answered her question.

"She's already gone to talk to the guy, she said she's someone she's taught when on the island on holiday."

"Taught?" Neo asked Yang.

"Yeah when she has holiday time she teaches surfing and skydiving on the island, tends to spilt up the week to teach both and from what she's told me before that the guy has been following her and going to a lot of her sessions where she teaches." Yang informed the girl in front of her, and hid a smile when she saw Neo's panicked look.

However Yang's face turned serious when she heard Ruby shouting, looking at everyone she went over to her bag, and pulled out a weird shaped yellow gun.

"Everyone stay here." Yang told everyone as she went around the side of the house.

* * *

><p>Ruby was currently in an argument in front of her house with a man, he was called Cardin and was a student of Ruby's for both surfing and skydiving but when Ruby had to go on a mission she stopped but she also noticed that he had also started to flirt with Ruby, even though she shot him down every time, saying she wasn't interested, which she wasn't.<p>

"Mr. Winchester, I will ask you one last time, how did you find out this address?" Ruby was getting annoyed now, every time Ruby asked him, he would deflect the question and try to get her to go with him.

Ruby saw Yang out of the corner of her eye, moving slowly towards the pair with the tazer in her hand. Good, she'd heard her and acted.

"Come on babe, it doesn't matter but why won't you just come with me?" Cardin asked the same question he'd been asking since he got here.

"No I will not Mr. Winchester, I have told you a number of times that I am not interested, now how did you find out this address? Or I will have you arrested."

"Ah don't be like that, I have some friends in the police that knew. Now will you just come on a date with me?" Cardin asked again.

Shaking her head, Ruby said again, "No I will not! Now who told you?"

Cardin moved forward trying to catch Ruby's arm but he barely made it a step when Yang made her presence known.

Yang fired the tazer into the man's back, making him scream out as he was knocked out from the electricity.

Ruby seeing the man taken care of opened up her phone in her hand to call the local police.

"Hey John, I've got a problem. Yeah I know sorry, yeah can you send someone over here to take someone into the station and I'll come in tomorrow to sort it out. Really? Thank you, I owe you one."

Hanging up the phone with a smile, Ruby got Yang's help to sort out the man at their feet, and within half an hour a police car showed up to take the man away.

With that all sorted out the party returned to it's normal pace, a couple team members were cooking the food, while others were standing or sitting around talking, and the rest were in the sea having fun either surfing or swimming.

Ruby came back around and Neo rushed up to her, asking, "Are you ok?"

Ruby smiled at the concern in the girls voice, "I'm fine, just had to deal with a guy who couldn't take no as an answer. It was fun to be honest, seeing someone hit by a tazer is quite funny." Laughing as she finished speaking, and relieving the tension from earlier.

"Anyway I haven't told you anyone's name." Ruby started to point out everyone's name and introduce her to them, and lastly introduced herself.

"And my name is Ruby, as I think you've guessed I'm the leader of the group and from the UK originally but I tend to help out the US a lot, but I do get some very nice holiday time from it all." Smiling at the girl, she would get around three months holiday each year, which made her more then happy.

"That sounds like quite a good deal." Neo nodded her head in agreement with Ruby.

Ruby smiled and the rest of the night fell into a simple party, most people were drinking but could easily hold it and not get too bad; people went between going into the sea, to eating food to talking with each other.

Neo got to know everyone in the team, and while they didn't know it quite yet other then Ruby, she was to become a permanent member of the team as an intelligence officer and also as a helper on ground operations as well.

Ruby spent most of the time in the sea, surfing or swimming but she had gotten out to eat and talk with some of the team.

However as the day turned to night, Ruby had taught Neo how to surf and everyone had gotten onto boards and swum out to the sea, all meeting up in a circle everyone sat up on their boards not saying a word.

Everyone had a bottle of beer in their hands; those who didn't have one because they were already in the sea were given one by those who came into the sea.

Ruby raised her beer up, the others following suit to her movements, "To another successful mission."

Everyone echoed her words, taking a drink in time with it, and once they took one drink they raised their bottles again.

"To another bastard in the grave."

Again everyone echoed the words and took a drink, Neo having now understood what they were doing and following suit.

"To those of us who don't return." Ruby said, sadness in her voice for those who die in service to their country.

Everyone echoed the words again, although a sadder tone overtook everyone as they had a drink to those who have been lost.

Ruby then spoke up again, "To new members." As she raised her bottle she pointed slightly to Neo.

Everyone now being told of the fact they had a new member, took it in their stride as they echoed it, all pointed their bottles towards Neo, welcoming her into their group.

Ruby spoke up one last time, "To our ever improving health."

Everyone laughed at Ruby, but took a drink to it, finishing off their beer and everyone started to swim back to shore with their empty bottles in hand.

The rest of the night ended shortly after that, most people being too tired to carry on further into the night, and once everyone had gone to sleep Ruby and Neo were the only two still awake or at least not in bed.

"Thanks for coming tonight, I'm sure you'll get used to everyone after a little bit." Ruby said to Neo, as they both sat on the beach looking out to the moon sitting above the sea, the reflection of the moon lighting up the sea.

"They took me in very well, and I'm glad for it. I normally worked alone before I met you." Neo told Ruby.

Ruby smiled at Neo, "Well you won't be working alone again, or at least not without other team members on extraction duty."

"That will feel different, but a good feeling no doubt." Neo said, inching closer to Ruby.

Ruby saw this and smiled, "It's a nice feeling, knowing someone will always have your back."

Neo just hummed in agreement as she looked out to the calm sea, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change, compared to how loud and busy the city can be even in the middle of the night.

Ruby smiled when she felt Neo lean her head against her shoulder, feeling the girl start to grow tired and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Picking Neo up effortlessly, she held her princess style as she carried Neo up the stairs and into her room.

Placing Neo onto the bed gently Ruby climbed in herself next to her.

"Are you ok with this?" Ruby asked Neo softly.

Blushing Neo nodded her head; "It's fine if we share a bed."

Ruby smiled at Neo and kissed her forehead gently, "That's good then, I'm just going to get ready for bed."

Ruby got up and brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, walking back quietly she saw that Neo was still awake.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked the girl.

Neo nodded her head, "I'm fine, but can I ask something weird?"

Ruby nodded but saw Neo wasn't looking at her, "Sure you can."

"Can you kiss me?" Neo asked shyly, with a blush on her face.

Ruby smiled and leaned down to the girl, kissing her softly for a few seconds before pulling away, "If you want a kiss all you need to do is ask."

Neo was about to reply but let out a large yawn right in Ruby's face, blushing she stumbled out "Sorry."

Ruby just giggled at Neo's actions, "It's fine, we'll talk in the morning." Smiling Ruby climbed into bed next to Neo.

"Oh and you might want these." Ruby handed over two small foam bullet shaped things, which Neo looked at confused.

"What are these?" Neo asked the girl.

Ruby smirked and said, "Ear plugs, you might want them for tonight most of the team have been on operation for over a month so leaves a little bit of tension."

As if to answer her next question they heard someone shouting quite loudly next door, blushing Neo put the earplugs into her ears.

Just before Neo put the second one in she heard Ruby go, "Sweet dreams cutie."

Blushing Neo put the second earplug in and felt Ruby's arms wrap around her front. Smiling Neo relaxed into Ruby and fell asleep_. _

_**A/N**_

_**Real life super heroes exist; they walk among us every day, ready to defend our great nation and its citizens in a moment's notice. They are husbands, fathers, brother, and sons capable of staring death in the face, and still come home to rock their newborn infant to sleep in the same day. **_

_**This kind of warrior cannot be manufactured or purchased. They are born into this life, blessed with a higher sense of purpose, and the understanding of exactly what their fate may hold. We chose to share this life with them, because we would rather love an extraordinary man for a brief moment, than spend a lifetime with a man far more ordinary.**_

_**You can never be prepared for certain events in life, they change you, and their consequences turn your world upside down. Meeting your husband's casket as he makes his final journey home. The prospect of raising your children alone. Living the rest of your days without the one person that loved you unconditionally and never let you down. In truth, these men never let anyone down, which is why they are no long here today. **_

_**These amazing warriors chose to spend their brief but amazing lives with us. We raise their children. We honor and remember them, we live in the present, and we look to the future. They knew we would have the strength to carry on in the face of tragedy, and to become stronger, more amazing versions of ourselves. They knew we would never be defined by their passing, but inspired by their memory to live more fully and to make each moment we are given count.**_

_**-Stacey. **_

_**Internet cookie if you know where this is from (Hint it's at the end of a very good FPS game) **_

_**First things first, there are a large number of people all around the world in fighting for their country in the military, in the most part they are not thanked, they go through a lot to protect us be it from terrorists or a dictator trying to take over the world, either way they do their duty. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone in the military for their service and for what they do, I know it's a hard job to do, especially with fighting in warzones but also what happens afterwards, you see a lot of soldiers who have PTSD or other life changing injuries like having an arm or leg blown off, or even giving their life. **_

_**Yet very often people do not remember these people and what they do, it is only a very short time where we remember those who served and currently serve, I hope through this story that maybe you think about those who serve in the military and fight for you. Even if this story is maybe at the far end of things that happen, and is different to the real world in some sense, but either way I hope you think about those that serve and fight. **_

_**I would like to thank everyone who as reviewed, followed or favorite this story, and for the support I've had on this. This story is finished and I do not plan on a sequel anytime soon as I have other stories to focus on for the moment. **_

_**That is all I wish to say, thank you everyone. **_


End file.
